Elizabeth's New Path
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Elizabeth finds a young friend in the most uneasy place in the world. As she loses hope for her and her friend to get out, an unexpected turn leads them into the hands of a skillful pirate, Jack Sparrow.
1. Elizabeth's New Job

Elizabeth looked into the dusty mirror with self pity and rage. Her life wasn't turning out the way it should be. She should be in Will's arms, looking out on the horizon as the rocking of the sea lulled them to sleep. They should both be on the _Pearl_ and out of harms way.

Elizabeth slid her hand over the hard wood floor until her fingertips found the lighter. She picked it up and flicked it open. For a few minutes she just stared at the flame. Elizabeth pondered the thought of being a flame- being vibrant and mesmerizing, to not be trapped in this hell house and a tin container instead. Thinking she was becoming a pyromaniac she lit her cigarette and turned off the flame. Now, she only had the small light bulb to cast light on her face. She tilted her head and stared deeply into the old cracked mirror.

The cracks were chopping up her features but Elizabeth could see her chocolate brown eyes just fine. They looked sad and lost. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone walk into the bedroom.

"I hope I'm not imposing but could I have cigarette?" A voice came from behind Elizabeth. She turned around.

"Of course." Elizabeth replied with a close mouthed smile. She held out the open cigarette box and the girl took one. Elizabeth then lit the cigarette for her.

"Thank you." The girl said modestly. The girl hesitated slightly to put the cigarette to her lips.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice. "How old are you?" She asked. The girl gave her a look as if to say, "How did you catch on?"

"Twenty." The girl replied as if she had rehearsed it. Elizabeth could tell she wasn't twenty. Her caramel colored skin looked young and innocent. The most innocent was her face. Despite the entire make up caked on, Elizabeth could see the child underneath. She leaned forward.

"Now, that's a ferocious lie, now isn't it?" Elizabeth replied softly.

The girl froze with her fingers still on the cigarette's end and the other end in her mouth, still yet to inhale. She put the cigarette on the hardwood floor and smushed into the floor boards with the heel on her hand. She kept her head down, not wanting to look into Elizabeth's eyes.

"How old are you?" Elizabeth repeated, now with less curiosity and more sharpness.

"Fifteen." The girl said quietly, still looking down.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She just stared at this young girl with pity, even more pity that she was feeling for herself. She finally decided on what to say.

"You shouldn't be here sweetie." Elizabeth softly put a loving hand on the girls's. "This is a place to go when you don't have future."

"I don't have a future." The girl replied, tears almost ready to abrupt in her eyes.

Elizabeth looked down and tried to say what she was thinking. "You have your whole life." She said quietly.

"No, all I have is this."

"What? You have what?" Elizabeth said lightly as she looked away. She rested one hand behind her and used the other to bring her cigarette to her lips, take a short drag and blow it out. She looked back at the young girl. "This job isn't a glamorous one." Elizabeth tossed her cigarette forward and pounded it out with her high heel shoes. She stood up and walked over to her bed and laid down in it. Elizabeth let her head hit the pillow and

her arms and legs hit the soft mattress.

The girl stood up and walked over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat up.

"What's you're name hun?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ella." The girl replied.

"Ella, you need to get out of here." Elizabeth said sternly.

"You can't tell anyone!" Ella's face became anxious and serious all at the same time.

Ella backed away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth got off the bed and walked towards her. "Ella, you have to get out of here."

"I can't." Ella broke into tears. Elizabeth ran over. She didn't know what to do so he put a comforting hand on Ella's shoulder. "I owe Madam Revali." Ella said between sobs. "If I don't come up with two thousand pounds within the next month, she's going to sell me to a forty year old bloke."

"That is truely horrid." Elizabeth said caringly.

"I have no way out, Elizabeth." Ella replied. Elizabeth didn't put much thought into how Ella knew her name. Elizabeth just guessed that it was because she was the most popular prostitute in all of Turtoga. Everyone knew her.

"I can propose one way to get out to you, but you need to listen carefully.." Elizabeth was serious. Ella looked straight into her eyes. Elizabeth's words were icy off the tips of her lips. "Meet a bearable customer, hook him, make him buy you, and when he least expects it, get away."

...

Elizabeth looked around the bar. She had no rum in her hands because within the next minutes a man would come and buy her one. Sure enough a man came over to Elizabeth with a knowing smile on his face.

A few hours later, Elizabeth found herself getting dressed in her assigned room. She fiddled with her corset and pulled the rest on. The man was gone and his forty pounds was on the dresser. Elizabeth walked over to the dresser and took ten pounds, leaving thirty. She always secretly charged ten pounds more to take it and give Madam Revali the rest. Expecting thirty pounds was a lot, and Madam Revali was rich enough as it was.

Elizabeth folded the bill in her slender fingers and put it into her pocket. She walked over to her vanity mirror and fixed her side bangs.

"Oh Elizabeth." Elizabeth whispered to herself. "What have you become? A bloody whore, that's what." She frowned and walked out of the room. Elizabeth paused when she was in front of Ella's room. Fearing that she had a customer, Elizabeth didn't open the door. She got down on her knees and slid the ten pounds dollar bill under her door. Elizabeth decided to give it Ella. She also attached a note to the bill. Elizabeth exhaled deeply and walked away.

Elizabeth walked down the hallway when Madam Revali stopped her in the hallway. Elizabeth steps stopped abruptly.

"You have mail Miss. Swann." Madam Revali said and without another word she handed a letter to Elizabeth.

"Who is it from?" Elizabeth asked but got no reply. Elizabeth grazed her finger tips over the black ink that read _Elizabeth Swann. _She opened the letter with great hesitation. Once it was finally open she gasped. It was signed _William Turner_.

**And it is done! The first chapter that is! This is my first Fanfiction ever and I would really like some feedback! If you hate it tell me why, if you love it, i love compliments. So thank you for reading and please read the next nine chapters!**


	2. The Great Escape

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the paper what seamed to be ten times before it clicked in her mind what Will was saying

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the paper what seamed to be ten times before it clicked in her mind what Will was saying.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_Imagine my fright and despair to find that your new mailing address is the most renowned whore house in all of Turtoga. My heart longs to hold you again. My ship is sailing towards Singapore as you read this letter. I have sent my right hand man to find you and bring you to me. I know you have waited for me for too long, but I'm only asking for a little more time. I love you Elizabeth and I will save you._

_Love,_

_William Turner_

Elizabeth's heart thudded and she fell to the wall. She slid to the floor. Elizabeth tucked her knees to her chin and crumpled the letter in her hand.

"He couldn't come _himself_?!" She whispered sharply. "Does he love me so little that he needs to send one of his crew men to save me?" Elizabeth's eyes welded in tears. She rested her forehead on her knees. "It's his fault I'm here in the first place." She finally stood up and walked to her room.

Elizabeth quietly closed the door behind her.

"Elizabeth!" Ella called from her bed. Ella looked scared and anxious.

"Ella?" Elizabeth walked over to her and sat next to Ella.

"I have an idea."

"How did you get in here?" Elizabeth asked, still a little dazed from the letter she had just received.

"The door was not locked." Ella said.

"Oh." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth." Ella looked a little hurt.

"Oh no, Ella. Don't think twice about it! You are always welcome in my quarters." Elizabeth said with a smile. She leaned forward, as if to make the conversation more private. "So what is your idea?"

Ella's smile came back to her face and she replied. "I know how you and I can get out of this bloody place. And we will avoid being bought. Not that it wasn't a good idea." Ella said in Elizabeth's defense.

"What do you propose we do?" Elizabeth asked, encouraging her to go on.

"Tonight is the night where we get many pirates in our mitts, right?" Elizabeth nodded. Ella continued. "We should sneak out onto one of their ships, hide in the rum room, and when they leave so do we."

Elizabeth looked at Ella with a smile. Elizabeth was amazed at the fact that Ella was so full of life. She obviously hadn't been there long. Elizabeth had a feeling that this wasn't going to work because A: it would be nearly impossible to get out without Madam Revali noticing, and B: they would get discovered in the rum room within minutes of the ship's departure. Despite her better judgment, Elizabeth agreed.

"Okay, but if this is going to work we need to make a plan." Elizabeth replied with a smile and enthusiasm in her eyes.

"You just leave that to me." Ella replied with a little smirk. Elizabeth chuckled. Ella got up and started walking away.

"Ella. I have one problem. Will sent me a note that said that he was coming to rescue me." Elizabeth said, looking at her nails.

"Think of it this way Elizabeth. Would you rather wait for a man who has taken two years to send you a letter, or leave with me tonight and put the ugliness of this horrid place behind you forever?" Ella asked with a sharpness in her eyes Elizabeth had never seen before.

Elizabeth thought about it and finally agreed. Ella started to walk back to the door again.

"Oh, Ella." Elizabeth said. Ella turned around and walked back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth swallowed.

"Did you get my note?" Elizabeth asked with slight hesitation. Elizabeth didn't want Ella to think she was doing her any favors.

Ella slowly walked over to her. "Yes, I did. Thank you." Ella said quietly. "Since all my earnings goes to Madam Revali, it's nice to have something of my own. So, thank you."

"I know how bad it gets here." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Since I met you, Elizabeth. My hopes of getting out of this place have risen. Thank you for being here." Elizabeth smiled warm heartedly at Ella.

Ella felt awkwardness around the two of them. Ella wanted to give her a hug. She over thought the whole concept but then she realized that all she needed was the two arms connected to her shoulders. She spread her arms out wide and wrapped them around Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth was sort of surprised at first but hugged her back. Elizabeth knew that all this young girl needed was a friend. And as the hug went on Elizabeth realized that all she needed was a friend too.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So do you have the plan understood?" Ella asked Elizabeth. They were hidden behind the bar. They were crouched down, not to be seen.

"Yes. I have it all down." Elizabeth replied sweetly. She was actually excited about this. The plan actually sounded pretty legitimate. They were to sneak past the door and run to the first ship they see. And if they get stopped they have at least three different accuses planned.

Elizabeth and Ella had all their money in their pockets.

"Let's go." Elizabeth said. They started walking towards the exit with ease. They were walking so close to not lose each other in the crowd of pirates and drunken losers.

"Swann!" A way too familiar voice called from behind the two women. Ella and Elizabeth stopped in their tracks.

They spun around, clung to each other.

"Elizabeth you have a costumer." Madam Revali said with out a second thought. She walked past the girls.

"I can't." Elizabeth whispered to Ella. "I'm not doing this anymore."

"Lets run!" Ella proposed, and Elizabeth closely followed. The girls bolted through the crowd. Elizabeth wasn't looking an ran into a man.

"Here she is." Madam Revali came up behind the man. "She's all yours. For thirty pounds."

The man grabbed Elizabeth's arm and started pulling her away.

"Ella, go without me!" Elizabeth called.

Ella ran up to the man and started to pull Elizabeth away from him. The man pushed Ella away. Elizabeth bit the man's arm, hard. The man pulled away to inspect the wound. By the time he looked up, Elizabeth and Ella were out of site.

Ella pulled Elizabeth through the crowd and Elizabeth had to sprint to keep up with her. They looped around the huge bar.

Elizabeth's hand became sweaty and with a plop slipped out of Ella's.

Ella kept running and Elizabeth tried to follow her but she was getting lost.

Elizabeth was running so fast that she didn't even see the man in front of her. She ran into him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." She said to the man and looked up. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "_Jack Sparrow_?"

**YEA! And the second is done. This took me a good few hours to get it just right. I also set up some twists for future chapters. Remember that I love reviews so just drop one! And remember to check out the next eight chapters! Thanks!**


	3. The Real Pearl

"_Elizabeth_?!" Jack whispered sharply. His face became pale. Jack could feel his throat going dry. He quickly grabbed Elizabeth and took her to a secluded spot on the other side of the bar. He hunched over her so she couldn't get away. "What are you doing here Lizzy?"

Elizabeth was quiet. All she wanted was to go and find Ella. Ella must have been looking for her by now.

Jack held her shoulders and shook her gently.

"What are you _doing_ here, Elizabeth?" Pain and confusion shot through his eyes straight into Elizabeth's.

"It's my job, Jack." She said quietly enough for only him to hear. She stepped one step closer to him. "You know what Will did. You know why I'm here."

"Ah, but I didn't Luv. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well when your fiance leaves you for four years you have to learn to fend for yourself." Elizabeth replied coldly. She pushed passed the captain to search for Ella.

"Elizabeth wait!" Jack called to her. She turned around. Jack walked up to her. "If you want a way out I can get you on my ship."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She had always hoped that Jack would come and save her when she gave up hope on Will. But now... things were so different. This had become her life. Jack must feel so sorry for her. Elizabeth hated being pittied. But what the hell? If this ones the only way for her and Ella to get out, than that's how it is.

"I have a friend." Elizabeth said back.

"Even better Luv." Jack said with a chuckle.

"She needs to get out too, Jack. She's only fifteen and I don't know why she's here. She says she owes Madam Revali but why?" Elizabeth trailed on.

"Let's just find her and get out of here." Jack said, inturrupting her. Elizabeth nodded.

They started walking through the crowd.

"What are you even doing here, Jack?" Elizabeth asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well I _am_ a _pirate_, Luv." Jack said with a chuckle. They kept walking until Elizabeth saw Ella's blue black hair.

"There she is Jack!" Elizabeth pointed. They walked up to Ella.

"Elizabeth!" Ella cried. She hugged Elizabeth. "I thought I lost you, where did you go?! Madam Revali is looking for you! She is not happy with your absence in your room." Ella finally looked up to see the famous Jack Sparrow. "Why hello Captain Jack Sparrow." She said nicely, getting mesmerized in his eyes.

"So you've heard of me?" Jack replied jokely.

"Of course." Ella replied. Elizabeth finally cut in.

"Jack can bring us on his ship. We need to go now before Madam Revali assigns you _too._" Elizabeth said hastily. The three scurried out of the pub.

"Oh bugga." Jack said as he stopped. Elizabeth and Ella turned around.

"What is the matter Jack." Elizabeth asked, sounding kind of pissed.

"My crew." Jack said. "They're all still in there." Elizabeth exhaled deeply. "Go get them quickly." Elizabeth shooed him. "Ella and I will go on the ship."

Jack nodded and ran back into the pub. Ella and Elizabeth ran to the _Black Pearl_.

...

Elizabeth and Ella were out of breath by the time they reached the _Pearl_.

Elizabeth rested against the steps going up to the stearing deck.

"So _this _is the _Pearl_?" Ella asked amazed. She let her fingers trace the bow of the boat therally.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied with a smile. It was nice to see Ella so happy, compared to what she'd been like for the other year and a half Elizabeth knew her.

Elizabeth watched as Ella traced over the ship.

...

Moments later Jack returned with him full crew. Gibbs tore through the crowd of men and ran up to Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled when she saw the man who had been a second father to her for her life. She ran up to meet him in a huge embrace.

"Oh, Gibbs! I have missed you greatly!" She cried into his shirt. He pulled away to see her face. Gibbs whiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Elizabeth. Four years is much to long to go without seeing my Elizabeth." He said loveingly. "You are so beautiful. And you are back."

**It is done! Third chapter, CHECK. Hehe! Well I hope you liked it and I love reviews so remember to drop one! Fourth chapter coming really soon so get ready. Haha! Thank you so much!**


	4. Matters of the Heart

Elizabeth was in the Captain's Cabin with Ella. They were looking around the room. Elizabeth was checking to see if anything had changed, and well Ella was just walking around mesmerized.

It was about two weeks since they had started to sail. Elizabeth didn't know where they were going, but she didn't really care. As long as she was out of that bloody excuse for a job, she was purely happy.

Elizabeth lightly laughed to herself as she let her finger tips trickle down the window. Nothing had changed. She could still see the vast ocean in front of her, and she could still feel coolness against the window. Elizabeth exhaled deeply. She knew Jack, and he hadn't changed. Good.

"How do you know Jack Sparrow?" Ella asked curiously while looking at the map of Singapore on his desk.

Elizabeth turned around and walked to the same desk. "He saved me from drowning many years age and he's held a place in my heart since."

Ella froze. "But I thought you were in love with Will."

"Jack has a place in my heart as a good _friend_. But Will," Elizabeth seamed to drone away. "Will seems so unreliable. You have such luck that you don't have to be bothered with matters of the heart."

"I believe you're right in that respect." Ella replied. She smiled at Elizabeth and Elizabeth smiled back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What do you mean she's _gone_?!" Will slammed his fist harshly on the table at which Madam Revali sat.

"What can I tell you?" Madam swished her hand in the air. "She left with that Ella lass."

"Why?!" Will was angered so.

"She wanted out of this life I have given her." Madam Revali said. "I did all that was in my power to make her stay. I called some crew men to find her, but none were successful. She left with an attractive pirate, a famous one in fact."

"So you just let her go?!" Will said less like question and more like a threat. "Were you aware that I was coming to find her? I was going to pay you one hundred pounds to take her for keeps."

"Well hand over the money child." Madam said while holding out her palm.

Will gave her a confused look.

"Madam Revali's information does not come cheap." Madam Revali said. Will sighed and gave Madam Revali the money.

He left in anger.

Will stomped onto his ship and screamed to his crew. "RAISE ANCOR MEN! WE ARE TO FIND THE _BLACK PEARL_!" Somehow, he knew that's just where he would find Elizabeth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now, Lizzy." The captain had just closed the door to his cabin. Elizabeth and he were the only ones in the room because Ella had gone to get acquainted with the rest of the crew. She had told Elizabeth that she wanted to be a pirate. Elizabeth laughed but let Ella dream.

Elizabeth stood up from the bed, to be at the same level as him. "Yes?"

Jack smiled at her then stepped closer to her. He touched her hair. The touch made her gasp slightly. "Why did I find you in such a horrid place? It was no place for someone as fair as you."

Elizabeth smiled. "You tell Will that." She said quietly, touching the beads on his braids. The touch made her cringe with excitement.

"I would love to Luv but he's not here." Jack replied quietly.

"You're right." Elizabeth stepped even closer to him. "He's not." She looked deep into his eyes.

Jack looked at her with tenderness in his eyes.

"It's only you and me here now." Elizabeth said quietly in Jack's ear. Her sweet breath gave Jack chills. Elizabeth rested her hands on his chest and felt under his jacket. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack lifted his hands to her hips and pulled her close. He let her rest her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head. Elizabeth exhaled deeply. Jack made her so relaxed and comfortable. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a loving hug. They stayed there for some time.

They let the drifting and swaying of the boat lull them to sleep, as they snuggled under his covers. Elizabeth smiled at him and he smiled back. All was right for Elizabeth. She felt genuinely happy. She snuggled herself farther into Jack's chest and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a new day.

**Yea so I basically had no life today because I wanted to continue my story so bad! So please review and keep watching out for new chapters. Thank you!**


	5. Ella's Little Secret

Elizabeth awoke only a few hours later because of the light tapping on the door.

It was about 2 am and Elizabeth was unbelievably tired. She shifted quickly to get up but then she noticed a weight against her waist and she stopped.

She looked over and saw Captain Jack Sparrow sleeping soundly. She smiled at him. Elizabeth gently moved his arm and slid out of the bed.

She walked to the door and looked through the wooden slot.

"Ella?" Elizabeth whispered against the door.

Elizabeth creaked open the door. Ella's eyes widened, obviously surprised to see Elizabeth there.

"Elizabeth?" Ella said. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Elizabeth replied.

"I came to see if Captain Sparrow knew where you were because you haven't come to our room to sleep yet. I got worried. But I guess that was a useless emotion, considering that you are here, ravishing Jack." Ella said, sounded hurt, confused, and insulting. Elizabeth sneered. She had never seen Ella this way.

"I wasn't _ravishing_ the captain!" Elizabeth whispered sharply. Walked out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Then why were you in here at all hours?" Ella whispered back, even more sharply.

"I fell asleep." Elizabeth shifted on her feet nervously and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you loved Will." Ella said quietly.

"I don't anymore." Elizabeth replied. Hearing the words spoken out loud sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine. She had thought this for a while but now, it was out in the open.

"So now I suppose you will have Jack's child and you will live on the sea with him forever?" Ella replied coldly.

"What is so wrong with that?!" Elizabeth pleaded. "I love Jack. I'm not saying I will have his baby, but I want his love. He already has mine." Elizabeth finally admitted.

"You just find the time to tell me now. After two weeks on this boat!" Ella's words were icy.

"What is the problem, Ella?" Elizabeth replied, concerned but pissed.

"I slept with Jack, Elizabeth!" Ella said a little louder than she should have. All Elizabeth's limbs hardened. She felt icy. The hallway seemed darker now, colder.

"You _did_?" Elizabeth's words escaped from her mouth. Jack didn't love _her_, he was just a pirate like all others. "When?" She asked quietly, holding her stomach for she felt she was moments from becoming sick.

"About a week ago." Ella said finally. A long pause before she continued. "But like you said, I have such luck to not be bothered with matters of the heart." Ella sneered and ran down the hallway to her and Elizabeth's room. She shut the door and locked it tight. No one was getting in tonight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth watched Ella run down the hallway and slam the door and she was standing in disbelief.

She found herself sliding down the wall with her head in her hands. Tears trickled down her face. _I set myself up for this. _She told herself. _I shouldn't have seen it coming. I should have given more attention to the fact that she was looking at Jack the same way I had the first time I met him. I was drawn in too. _She stood up and walked into the Captains room.

Elizabeth walked up to Jack and slapped his chest. He woke up and sleepily smiled at Elizabeth.

"Why are you awake now Lizzy? It must be almost dawn. Go to sleep." Jack let his head fall back to the soft pillow.

"Jack! Wake up now! I have a serious problem that needs discussing!" Elizabeth whisper yelled at him. He opened his eyes.

"Okay Lizzy, what is on your mind?" He asked as he rested his hand on her thigh. She shooed it away. He looked hurt.

"You slept with her?" Elizabeth asked quietly, tears looking like they were coming back.

"Who Luv?" Jack replied.

"Ella." Elizabeth said even more quietly.

"Ella?" Jack asked with a drowsy stare. He was obviously still half asleep.

"Yes Ella."

"Oh, yes. I did Lizzy but it didn't mean anything." Jack replied. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she slapped his chest again.

"Didn't _mean_ anything?!" She whispered sharply at him. "She thinks it means that you love her!"

"Why would she think that?" Jack asked rubbing his head. "She has worked as a prostitute for a good year and a half. Sex should mean nothing to her." Elizabeth was somewhat hurt by this. If Jack thought this of Ella, did he think the same of her? Perhaps even, _worse_? Had falling asleep in his arms given him the impression that she wasn't the same Elizabeth? That she had no _real _love left? Even though Jack was half asleep and unable to comprehend what he was saying, it still hurt.

Elizabeth came back from her thoughts to answer Jack's retorhicle question and possibly tell him something about her too. "Well, she probably thinks that since she is out of that hell hole, sex isn't just a job, it's an event of love. She thought that what happened between you was real love."

"How did you even find out about this Luv?"

"She told me. Ella also cried her way all the way back to our room and locked the door. She thinks I slept with you. She's heart broken, Jack." Elizabeth stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She opened the closet and took out a pillow and a light blanket. She felt Jack's eyes follow her.

Elizabeth walked out of the room and out into the hallway. She opened the door to go out onto the deck.

Elizabeth laid her pillow down on the steps and then her head. She spread the small blanket over her and tried to shut her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

THUD THUD THUD! Elizabeth woke up in a scare. Crewmen were running all over the ship. It was pouring rain and Elizabeth found herself soaking wet.

Elizabeth stood up and ran to Gibbs who was manning the steering wheel.

"Gibbs! Where are we?!" Elizabeth asked in a hurried voice.

"I'm not sure Elizabeth but I know we are not on track because of this storm!" Gibbs yelled as he struggled with the slippery steering wheel.

"Where is Jack?!" She yelled over the loud voices and the hard rain.

"Haven't seen him dear!"

Elizabeth ran over to the side of the boat to see the waves.

A huge wave sprouted up and engulped half the ship. Elizabeth felt her feet slipping and then her whole body.

**With Elizabeth be saved? Who will save her? Find out in the next Chapter. **

**Thank you very much and I will try to update soon!**


	6. She Will Just Have To Wait

Elizabeth felt herself fall into the sea. The cool water took over her body with no warning. Her dress flaired up, letting her float to the top of the water easily.

Elizabeth coughed out the water and screamed. "Gibbs!" She looked up to see the _Black Pearl_ sailing away. "NO!" She screamed. She started to cry as she tried to swim to the boat. Feeling useless she stopped and decided to swim towards a floating wooden barrel. The raging storm made it hard for her to get there with ease. Elizabeth clutched onto it and tried to figure out where she was.

There was nothing in sight. Nothing to give away a location. Nothing. She kicked forward in the direction of the _Pearl_. The storm was getting harder and she couldn't see the _Pearl_, or anything else. All Elizabeth could see were the waves in front of her and the other stray items that must have fallen from the ship when she did. Her tears were invisible because of the sea water splashing against her face.

Elizabeth tried to swim but with one big wave crashing over her, her sight went black.

...

A sharp sea shell tore through part of Elizabeth's dress and managed to get her stuck.

Elizabeth's blurry vision cleared and she could see she was stuck. She pulled free and looked up.

"What the?" Was all that could seep from Elizabeth's lips. Elizabeth's eyes traced over the island in front of her. The sand was a light tan and the palm trees were a sharp green. She stood up clumsily and walked onto the beach.

The water was up to her waist, so it was a chore to get to the shore but she made it. Elizabeth collasped on the sand and laid there for a few minutes. She turned around and sat up on the sand.

The storm had settled and now the water was calm and beautiful. It was just how it was when Elizabeth fell in love with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**BACK IN TIME TO A FEW MINUTES AFTER ELIZABETH FELL INTO THE SEA:**

Jack Sparrow ran onto the deck to assist his crew. He held onto his hat tight so it couldn't blow away. He ran up to Gibbs and took over the steering wheel.

"Thank you Captain! I need to find Miss Swann!" Gibbs shouted over the raging storm.

Jack nodded and held his firm grip onto the wheel and rotated it east, towards a clear blue sky.

Gibbs dashed around the ship, searching for Elizabeth. He ran up to three crewmen.

"Have you seen Elizabeth anywhere?!" Gibbs shouted.

The men shook their heads, "no".

Gibbs sighed and continued to search the ship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ella stared at the note Elizabeth had written to her what seemed like years ago.

_I decided to give this to you not out of pity for you but more out of my own self pity. My life has taken so many wrong turns and I have found hope in regaining my independence by charging a little more for my services. I know this is a small amount of money but I still want to give it to you. Remember, when this life gets horrid and gruesome, you have a friend and a sister in me._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

_Yea, right_! Ella thought to herself. "_You have a friend and a sister in me." _These words rang in Ella's mind. _Can I really still think of her as a friend, even after what she's done?_ Ella laid down on her bed. She tilted her head to the side and looked out of the circular window. She could see a storm collaborating. Ella ignored the storm. _The crew will take care of it_. Then it came to her. The crew, Jack. Ella needed to talk to Jack. But what would she say?

_I'm sorry I gave you my heart when you really didn't want it? I'm jealous of Elizabeth and at the same time want to just give her a hug, and cry to her about you? Not a day goes by that I don't think of your heat against me? _Ella was trapped in her thoughts. Everything whirled around in her mind.

Finally she decided to get up the courage to go to Jack's room and tell him everything. Ella sat up and got herself out of hers and Elizabeth's bed. She walked over to the mirror and inspected herself.

Ella smiled at her reflection and walked straight out of the room and down the hall. She was about to knock on the door but stopped herself. _I will wait for nightfall. _She told herself modestly. Ella strolled back to her room and closed the door behind her.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**NOW EVERYONE'S IN THE SAME TIME PERIOD:**

Elizabeth looked at the torn hole in her dress.

"Damn." She whispered to herself. Elizabeth drifted her gaze from the hole to the blue, blue, sea.

"Oh, Elizabeth." She sighed to herself. "What have you gotten yourself into now? How am I ever going to get off this blasted island?" Elizabeth asked to no one in particular.

Elizabeth stared at the horizon until nightfall came, and all she saw pass her way were two seagulls and one joyful looking dolphin.

The sea became dark and cold. Elizabeth found herself cuddling under a pile of leaves. She looked up to the sky and counted the stars. Elizabeth saw a special constilation and gasped.

It was in the shape of a Sparrow.

_Will he come?_ Elizabeth asked herself. _No. He's just a bloody pirate .I'll have to wait for a miracle._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack Sparrow trudged into his room, water soaked. Just coming out of the storm, Jack was exhausted. He stripped off his jacket when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" He called as he took off his boots.

Ella walked into the room and closed the door.

Jack looked up with a surprised expression.

"Ella-" Jack started but Ella interrupted him.

All of Ella's emotions and thoughts poured out. She said way too much. "I'm sorry I gave you my heart when you really didn't want it! I'm jealous of Elizabeth and at the same time want to just give her a hug, and cry to her about you! Not a day goes by that I don't think of your heat against me! I love you Jack Sparrow and I can't fight it!" Ella pulled Jack to her by clutching his collar. Ella pressed her lips to his in a warm embrace. She didn't even mind the wet shirt. Jack held her there for a few moments but stopped himself.

Jack pushed away. He looked at her sharply. "I appreciate what you're sayin' Luv, but I am not your man."

Ella's eyebrows arched in a sad way. "I thought what we shared… was good." She looked down.

Jack chuckled. "It was savvy!" He said with a grin. "But I don't love you."

Ella just stared at him now with daggers in her eyes. Then the daggers turned into a butter knife, and then into puppy eyes. Soon Jack saw the same innocents Elizabeth had noticed in Ella's eyes. Soon he felt pity.

"Come here Luv." He held out his arms. Ella hesitated then came into his embrace. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her. Ella cried slightly into his already wet shirt. She smelt him for the few moments she had in his arms. Ella smelt the rum, salt water, and the pure sent of pirate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ella left Sparrow's room and brushed past Gibbs as he walked into Jack's room.

Gibbs smiled at Ella and she returned it. Ella walked down the hallway and into her room.

Gibbs walked up to Jack.

"Why was she in here?" Gibbs asked as he put his hands in his sea soaked pants. He fingered something in his right pocket.

"She needed to talk to me, mate." Jack decided to keep it private. A moment of silence. "Hey, did you ever find Lizzy?"

"That's what I came here to tell you about." Gibbs replied looking sad. Jack looked concerned. "Elizabeth is missing, Jack." Jack's mind blanked. He needed to see Elizabeth again. He needed to see her walk up the steps of the bow.

"How did this happen?!" Jack stormed.

"She fell from the boat during the storm." Gibbs replied.

"Well we need to find her!" Jack said, almost delirious.

"That's why I have this for you." Gibbs started pulling out the item in his pocket. "I've seen the way you look at Miss Swann. I see the love and lust in your eyes." He said as he pulled it out farther. When Jack saw the crested cover of the compass, he opened his eyes. "That's why," Gibbs held out his hand. "I know you will lead us to what you want most." Jack took the compass in his hands and exhaled deeply.

Jack slowly opened the compass. The arrow twitched and turned until it finally settled on a direction.

"Turn the boat around Gibbs," Jack said, starting to walk out of the room. He brushed past Gibbs as he said the next few words. "We are going to find my Lizzy."

**I finished it! I actually think I spent the most time on this one. And I have a secret to tell you all! I think I may add five extra chapters to this story if I feel the story line would work with the extension. So, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and I will update soon! Remember, I LOVE reviews! Haha!**


	7. An Island Discovery

William Turners eyes were blood shot. He gazed out into the water and sighed. It had been five days since they sailed from Turtoga.

Will looked so discrased. His plan to get Elizabeth himself had back fired. He wanted to seem spontanious and romantic, then she runs off with bloody Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will's ship had sailed around the Spanish Main for a five days and found no sign of the _Pearl_ or Elizabeth.

"Captain Turner." A voice said from behind Will. He turned around to see Annamarie staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We've sailed around these parts for days and the rest of the crew is concerned that you have grown mad over Miss Swann." Annamarie replied as she tracked the side of the boat with her fingertips.

"I am." Will said with a stone face. He turned around and planted his hands on the ship deck's railing. Annamarie came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Will turned around, almost stunned.

"Will. Elizabeth is gone. She's with Jack and the rest of the _Black Pearl's _crew." Annamarie replied. She moved her hands from his waist and moved on up to his cheek and one to his shoulder. "Don't you think she would have waited if she really cared for you?"

"She took the fist way out she could." Will replied, still not moving.

"But it was with Jack." Annamarie said, while stracing over Will's chest with her hand. Will exhaled and finally rested his hands on Annamarie's hips.

"Perhaps." Will got closer to her face. "You are right, Annamarie." Will slowly placed his lips on hers and pulled her slightly closer. This was all out of lust, and the missing of the warmth of a woman. The four years with out Elizabeth was taking a hard toll on Will and he couldn't resist Annamarie any longer.

A crewman named Peter ran up to Will with no breath. "Captain! When we stopped in the last town, someone had seen the _Pearl_ sail past!"

"You just tell me this now?!" Will asked angered.

"I have only just learned captain." Peter said.

"Well at least we are on the right track." Will said, looking at Annamarie. Peter scurried off after Will said a few parting words. "There isn't as much hurry as there used to be, Peter. Just get us there."

...

Jack Sparrow and his ship were headed West toward Elizabeth.

Jack had the compass clentched tightly in his hand and he was steering the ship with great focus. The events of the passing days were flying through Jack's mind.

_Elizabeth is missing. Ella is in love with me. Will is probably looking for his wife. I think the rums almost gone. Bugga._ Jack called over one of his crewmen to steer the ship. The man said yes delightedly, knowing that the steering of the ship was a great honor and the man who did it became honorable.

Jack walked around the ship, looking for something to amuse himself. Jack's gaze fell straight on Ella. She was sitting on the steps and looking at the water. Ella also had a bottle of rum in her hands. _Yum._ Was all Jack could think.

Jack sat next to her and she smiled.

"So I propose you have heard the news?" Jack said to her more as a statement and less like a question.

"Yes." Ella replied and took a sip of rum. "Do you think she's still alive?"

"Not that Luv, the rum shortage." Jack took the rum from Ella's hands and took a big sip. Ella gave him a puzzled laugh. "Sharing is caring Luv." He whiped his mouth and smiled.

Ella giggled as Jack took one more sip and gave it back to her. Jack stood up and gave Ella a parting glance and walked away. Ella sighed into the rum bottle and took another sip. _Yum._ Was all she could think.

...

Elizabeth was growing hungry on that blasted island. No people, no food, and no Jack. This place was worse that Turtoga!

_At the most, it's pretty._ Elizabeth thought to herself as she shook a coconut tree. This being her eight attempt, Elizabeth grew tired and hopeless.

She finally decided to climb up the tree to get the coconut. She stripped off her dress. Elizabeth tore it apart with all her might, tying an end of the strip on her right hand. She flung in around the tree and tied it to the other hand.

With all of her strength Elizabeth pulled herself up the fifteen foot tall tree.

Elizabeth finally reached the coconuts and knocked them down. She let herself slide all the way back down. She sat on the beach and ate her findings.

Elizabeth stared at the ocean, and at the horizon, for Jack's ship. Nothing was in sight.

_Who am I kidding? I need to find a way off this island._ She stood up with the coconut in her hand. "I can't waste my time waiting on a pirate." Elizabeth took a bite from the inside of the coconut. She turned around and started walking around the island, looking for something sharp.

...

Jack could see a faint figure of a plot of land in the distance.

"What is that Gibbs?" Jack asked, pointing to the ever growing shape.

"Why, Jack, it's an island!" Gibbs shouted. He ran to the middle of the boat and yelled, "LAND HO!" All the crewmen ran around to find the ropes and direct the ship towards the island.

Ella ran up to Jack. "Do you think Elizabeth's on that island?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure Luv." Jack said. He looked at the island and made a small prayer that she was.

...

**A FEW HOURS AFTER JACK SAW THE ISLAND:**

"Are we still on the same route as the _Pearl_?" Will asked Peter.

"I believe so captain." He replied. "But it seems they have turned their directioning towards an island. I have never even heard of an island being in this area."

"Well, if they're going there, so are we."

**Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope you liked it! Leave me a review and I will update soon!**


	8. Land Ho

Elizabeth walked around the island in a huff

Elizabeth walked around the island in a huff. She had already found a spear head shaped rock and now she was looking for a random pile of wood. Elizabeth decided that she couldn't wait for Jack anymore, and she needed to create a raft or a boat, or something that floats.

Elizabeth finally found a pile of wood scraps next to a huge tree. The palm tree looked like it had to be at least two hundred years old. It toward over Elizabeth like the pole leading up to the crows nest, on Jack's ship.

Elizabeth picked up as many good pieces of wood as she could, and struggled to the shore.

She dropped all the pieces on the ground and started to cut them up at the same length. Elizabeth went deeper into the island to find bamboo rope.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"How long does it take to get to a bloody island?!" Jack yelled. He hit the pole going up to the crows nest and hung his head.

Ella came up from behind him and leaned on the pole with her head cocked back.

"Oh, hello Ella." Jack said as he looked up. He looked so sad. Ella noticed.

"We will find Elizabeth, Jack." Ella said, putting a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and stepped closer to him.

Jack smiled at her, and then he nicely shrugged her off and looked out into the distance. "It just seems so damn long, Ell." Ell was his nickname for Ella.

"I know Jack." Ella said, trying to hide her hurt feelings from Jack shrugging her off. "It just seems longer because you want to see Elizabeth."

Jack gave her a half smile and walked away.

Ella sighed again. _This is pointless_. She walked to the railing of the boat, rested there, and looked out into the sea. _Stupid island. Stupid Elizabeth._

………………………………………………………………………………

Will's ship had taken a short cut to the island. Now they were the same distance away, just going to arrive at the other side of the island.

"How much longer?" Will asked Peter.

"About an hour or so Captain." Peter replied.

"Very good." Will said, not sounding enthused at all.

Will walked to the rum room. He bent down to the floor to open the door. He opened it and walked down the steps. He ran his hands threw his hair and looked at the barrels of rum in front of him.

Will grabbed one of the pre-filled bottles and opened it. He sat on the steps and took a un-gentlemanly sip.

"Will?" Annamarie had just came down the steps from seeing Will's brunette hair from under her feet (when she was above the room).

"Anna?" Will turned around and smiled. "Come sit, and have a few sips with me." Will chuckled.

"Okay." Annamarie smiled and sat next to Will. She grabbed her own pre-filled bottle and took a sip. Hers wasn't gentlemanly either.

……………………………………………………………………………

About a half hour later, Annamarie and Will were so drunk, seeing straight was a challenge.

"I love that sea!" Will said, lifting his bottle above his head.

"And what do you love so much about it Captain Turner?" Annamarie asked with a loud laugh.

"The sea allows you to be a pirate, which allows you to have _rum_." Will said simply and took an other huge sip.

"Rum?!" Annamarie asked with a dazey, drunk look in her eyes. "Is that all you pirates think about?" She smiled at him.

"Not everything, Anna." Will put one of his hands on Annamarie's thigh and kissed her. She kissed him back with more passion than intended. But Will didn't seem to mind because about a few moments later they were on the floor of the rum room, pawing at each others clothes.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth was stunned to see the magnificent work she had done on her life boat.

"Perfect." She told herself and rubbed her hands together. Elizabeth sat down in the raft and quietly thought of her escaping herself, and Jack being impressed with her. It gave her joy thinking that Jack might be worried sick over her at the moment. Even though a huge part of Elizabeth believed Jack was not looking, a small part still believed he was.

Elizabeth sighed and looked out into the horizon like she had done a million times. But now, there was something there. Elizabeth looked harder.

She saw the _Pearl_? No- it wasn't the _Pearl_. Oh no.

……………………………………………………………………………

"We're here captain." Gibbs said after he knocked on the door of Jack's room.

Jack was lying on his back, with his legs and arms crossed. He lifted his head to see Gibbs.

"Land ho?" Jack asked.

Gibbs smiled at him excitedly, because he was sure that Elizabeth was on the island – because that's where the current would have taken her. "Land ho."

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you like it! Leave me a review because you **_**know**_** you want to! Haha! Thanks again, and keep your eyes peeled for new chapters!**


	9. Sharing is Caring, Right Jack?

Jack Sparrow, with Gibbs, Ella, and five crewmen right next to him sailed on a small boat to shore.

"Do you see any evidence of her being here?" Gibbs asked when they reached the shore. Gibbs walked to the nearest palm tree to rest.

"Foot steps." One of the crewmen said while looking on the ground. "She was defiantly 'ere capin.'"

"Scatter the island!" Jack yelled. "Find Elizabeth!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Will and his crew had just arrived on the island only few minutes earlier. Will already had a search party, and they were split apart.

"Any traces of her?" Will asked one of crewmen.

"No sir." The crewman said with disappointment in his face.

"Maybe she's on the other side of the island." Annamarie proposed.

"Let's go." Will said. His crew followed him as he walked to the other side.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth didn't know what to do or say when she saw the ship. She just sat there and waited for them to finally come on shore.

She was sitting on the beach, letting the water hit her toes and cascade back into the vast sea. She was about a mile or so away from where Jack and his crew were. Elizabeth finally stood up and started walking towards the ship.

Elizabeth suddenly turned around when she heard a ruckus behind her. Her heart stopped when she saw a familiar group of people, with one very familiar person leading them.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried out. He started running towards her. Elizabeth stood still. What else could she do? Finally Will reached her and met her in a warm embrace. Elizabeth, still shocked at what just happened didn't notice another familiar person behind her.

"Elizabeth." When Elizabeth heard Ella's voice she pulled away from Will and turned around. She ran up to Ella and gave her a huge, long hug. Ella patted Elizabeth's back unenthusiastically. Ella pulled out of the embrace and looked at Elizabeth.

"Who is this?" Ella asked.

"This is Will." Elizabeth said, not looking at him. "He's my uh…"

"Husband." Will said, angry.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Does Jack know?" Ella asked, teasingly.

Elizabeth looked at her in astonishment. "Of course he knows, Ella." Elizabeth said under her breath, never averting her gaze from Ella's eyes. Ella just looked happy and whistful.

"Where is Jack anyway?" Annamarie asked, making everyone turn and look at her.

"Yes Ella." Elizabeth said. "Where is Jack?"

"He's probably still back there looking for you." Ella said.

"Then how did you find me? Wouldn't you be with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not necessarily." Ella replied in her own defense. "I saw you here and decided I could be the hero for once." She said with a laugh.

"Well, take me to him." Elizabeth said. Will gave her a shocked look.

"Elizabeth, you're coming back with us." Will instructed.

Elizabeth turned around. Ella didn't know why but she felt like she should stand next to Elizabeth for support.

"Oh I am, am I?" Elizabeth asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes. Elizabeth, you're my wife." Will argued.

Elizabeth looked at him with a stern look. "If I am your _wife_, why did leave me in Turtoga for _three _years?" She stepped closer. "Why did you let me fall to the lowest form of making money? Even behind being a _pirate._" Elizabeth's eyes were daggers, and her words were icy. She could make out the look of pure humiliation on Will's face.

"I'm sorry." Will said quietly.

"But that's not enough." Elizabeth said quietly. She spun around and started running towards where Jack and his crew were. Ella followed closely behind.

Will and his crew started running too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Gibbs, where did Ella go?" Jack asked his right hand man.

"I saw her running that a way a while ago." Gibbs said, pointing to the way of many figures sprinting towards them.

Jack's eyes widened. "Gibbs, prepare the boats." Jack said quietly. Then he immediately started sprinting towards the two figures in front. They looked very familiar and Jack knew they were Elizabeth and Ella when he got close enough.

Finally his and Elizabeth's arms found each other. Jack gripped her arms and Ella ran next to Jack.

"Jack!" Elizabeth panted. "We have to get off this island. Will found me first and he is going to force me to go back on his ship."

"Elizabeth and Ella go back to the boat." Jack said as he put his fingers through the handle of his sword. Elizabeth quickly put her hand on his.

"Not a chance." Elizabeth said. She looked at Ella and Ella nodded in agreement.

"Fine. But at least go find the rest of the crew." Elizabeth and Ella nodded and ran past Jack. Jack let go of the handle of his sword and walked toward Will and his crew, who were only about two hundred yards away. _I'll have a nice chat with the whelp. And if it doesn't go well, my sword is right there._

Jack met up with Will and his crew.

"What are you doing 'ere William?" Jack asked.

"Getting my wife back, after you stole her." Will replied, fingering his sword. Jack noticed.

"We will be not needing of that." Jack said putting his hand towards Will's sword. "We can settle this like _gentleman._"

"Whatever it takes to get you away from my wife. You can have that other one." Will scoffed in the direction of Ella and Elizabeth. With that, Jake's powerful fist made it to Will's cheek. They met in a fast and hard collision, pushing Will back. Crewmen on either side of Will stepped forward. Will was left on the ground to feel his cheek.

"Her name, is Ella." Jack replied coldly. "And I will advise ye not to say anything that would disrespect her. I love her."

"You love her?" Will asked.

"Yes, as if she was my own sister."

"Oh, how sweet." Annamarie stepped in. "But we are not here to speak about this."

"Let me guess, you want Elizabeth also?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"No, but I _do_ want to get off this bloody island!" She replied, kicking the sand.

"Then leave!" Jack replied angrily. He started running towards his ship to prepare for the battle, closely followed by Will and his crew.

Ella and Elizabeth nodded at each other.

They got their swords ready. A sinking feeling reared its ugly head. Ella gulped and looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth already had her warrior flame going. Ella looked down. This wasn't for her. She wasn't like Elizabeth, she couldn't be a pirate.

Ella looked back up when she heard a loud slice of a sword.

**Its been a heck of a long time since I wrote for this story. I've been more focused on other stories. But I was just writing random blurbs one day and found a perfect sequel start for this story. So this story will have one more chapter, leaving a startling cliffhanger. Interested? Haha! Leave a review please and I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks!**


	10. The Rescue

**Final Chapter of**** Elizabeth's New Path**

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

Ella jumped back as the dead pirate's body fell to the ground. She screamed and Elizabeth looked at her.

"Ella?!" Elizabeth asked her sternly after pulling her away from the raging battle. "Can you handle this or not?!"

"I don't know! I just don't know, Elizabeth!" Ella replied, starting to cry. "I don't know if I can be a pirate."

"Well be one right now! Jack needs us." Elizabeth said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Alright." Ella nodded – just in time because a few of Will's crewmen were sprinting towards them.

Elizabeth lifted her sword to them and Ella followed. Ella didn't know how, but she sliced through the man's stomach, making him drop to the sandy beach.

"Grab her!" Ella and Elizabeth heard Will yell. Elizabeth slammed her sword into the man's abdomen. Ella found herself against a man twice her size. She trembled before lifting her sword to him. The man lunged forward to grab her only to be stabbed in the back and fall to the sand.

Ella looked at her hero. Jack was standing behind the dead man, panting and out of breath. Ella ran up to him. He hugged her tight.

"Ye can't be out here. Go to the ship." Jack said.

"But," Ella started.

"Now!" Jack yelled. Ella sprinted to the ship and got things ready for take off.

She watched as Elizabeth and Jack fought with the rest of the crew against Will's crew.

She watched as Will slashed through two of the crewmen that she had gotten close to. Ella cried as she sat on the ship's stairs.

Ella felt the tension on the ship as people began to board it. She ran to the bow of the boat to undo the knots.

Elizabeth appeared next to Ella in a heartbeat.

"I can't believe you did that." Elizabeth scoffed as she took the knot from Ella's hands.

"Jack told me to!" Ella argued back. Elizabeth dismissed her. Ella ran to the other side of the ship to meet up with Jack.

"What happened?" Ella asked immediately.

"There's no time now! We have to go." Jack said hurriedly. The rest of the crew boarded the ship and they were out to sea in what seamed like a millisecond.

**Ella's POV:**

Hours later things hadn't gotten any louder on the ship. I really wanted to go see Jack but him and Elizabeth had disappeared much earlier. I wanted to talk to him about all the things that we had gone through. I needed to clarify how I felt, but I couldn't now because well Elizabeth and Jack were in the cabin _talking._ God, why can't I just talk to him?

Elizabeth's POV:

After I get rescued, after he finds me, after everything, he is here, and so am I. I looked at Jack with the candle light just cast over his face, making his eyes twinkle and his face glisten. The room is dark and cold, but his hand on mine is warm.

"Luv, you had me on a wild goose chase trying to find you." Jack said to me.

"I didn't ask for the storm, Jack." I replied.

"I know. I was really worried about you."

Elizabeth looked at his deep almond shaped eyes.

Jack lifted his hand up to her cheek and kissed her passionately.

Elizabeth smiled under his lips and felt her back hit the bed.

"Jack-" She managed to get out between kisses. She pushed his chest up and let out a hot breath.

"Do ye want me to stop love?" Jack asked as his hand ran down her stomach.

Elizabeth moaned deeply and rested her hands on his neck.

She looked into his eyes again. They looked deep into her hers. "No…"

That was the end of Elizabeth's New Path. I might right a sequel so tell me what you think!

**Thanks for reading this and please tell me what you think! Check out my whole profile for more fanfics.**


End file.
